Babysitting
by Narwhal92648
Summary: Creative title, I know. Blaine and Kurt babysit Blaine's younger sister, Brielle. R&R. :


**A/N: I wrote this one day at school and decided to type it up. I didn't proofread it so any and all grammar mistakes are mine.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm actually Ryan Murphy in disguise. Obviously that was a big fat lie and everything goes to Glee and Fox and RM. **

* * *

><p>An elegant looking woman walked into the living room of the Anderson household. "Blaine, please watch your sister for a couple hours," Genevieve Anderson said as she fixed a stray hair that had fallen out of her neatly coiffed bun.<p>

"But mom, I was going to the movies with Kurt today," Blaine whined, resulting in a 'do-what-I-say-boy' look from his mother.

"Well I have to go into work for an emergency meeting today, and your father is out running errands, so someone has to watch Brielle," Mrs. Anderson explained as she walked around the room, gathering her phone and wallet.

Blaine knew there was no point in arguing with his mother, so he rolled his eyes and said, "Fine mom. I'll babysit her." He huffed in annoyance and fished his Iphone out of his pocket.

"Good." Genevieve smiled, knowing that the situation would end up in her favor. "Honestly Blaine, it won't kill you to hang out with your sister for a day. Since you board at Dalton, she barely ever gets to see you. Lord knows you barely come home twice a month. Bri really misses you."

"I know. Go to your meeting, I've got the little she-devil," the dark haired boy said, smiling, obviously not serious about the "she-devil" thing.

"Okay, have fun. Love you." Genevieve Anderson grabbed her keys and walked through the front door, shutting it behind her.

Blaine stood up and walked into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator door and grabbing a can of sprite. He kept his phone balanced in between his ear and shoulder as it dialed Kurt Hummel's number.

Kurt answered on the second ring. _"Hey Blaine."_

"Hey babe. Umm, something came up and I have to babysit my sister today."

_"Okay...Are we still hanging out then?"_

"If you want to. I mean, I have to bring Brielle with me but yeah, if it's okay with you." Blaine hoped that Kurt was okay with it; he hadn't seen his boyfriend in a couple of days.

_"Hey, it's alright with me. I'll finally get to meet your sister. I guess I'll see you later, hon."_

"Of course, baby. Bye." He let his phone fall into his hand and pressed the large red "end call" button on the screen. Blaine walked up the spiral staircase and knocked on his sister's bedroom before door before opening it and peeking in. "Hey Bri, Mom had to go into work so I'm watching you-" Blaine was cut off by Brielle's high pitched voice.

"I know, Mommy said to be good for you while you babysat me," the small brunette girl interjected as she placed her Barbie doll neatly in her pink toy box.

"Well I already had plans with Kurt, but I have to take you with me, so get dressed," Blaine said.

"Okay," Bri said cheerfully with a small shrug. Blaine walked down the hall to his room, humming Teenage Dream to himself. His phone vibrated and he removed the device from his pocket to read the text.

From Kurt: _What time are you picking me up, hon? -K  
><em>

Blaine texted back: _Is noon okay? -B_

_Of course. :) -K  
><em>

_Alright babe, see you later. :D -B_

Blaine smiled to himself as he turned the shower on, letting the drops of water fall freely from the shower head.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Ready, Bri?" Blaine called to his seven year old sister.

"Yes," Brielle answered as she skipped up to her brother in green plaid shorts and a t-shirt.

"You look adorable," Blaine said as he picked his sister up and rested her on his hip. He grabbed his keys off of the table and walked out of his house, locking the French double doors on his way. He set Brielle down and the little girl ran to her brother's Prius.

Both Andersons climbed into the car and upon Brielle's request, Blaine played Hannah Montana ("What do ya wanna listen to?" "Hannah Montana!" "Ugh.").

About 2 hours later, Blaine put the car in 'park' and announced that they were there. They both step out of the car and walked up to the Hummel's front door. Blaine rang the doorbell as Bri grabbed his hand. Kurt answered couple of seconds later.

"Hey Blaine," he said, grinning. Kurt pecked Blaine on the cheek.

"Hey baby." The dark haired boy smiled too.

"And who is this cutie-pie?" Kurt said to Brielle.

"Brielle," she said shyly, absentmindedly playing with a piece of her dark brown hair looking up at the nicely dressed boy in front of her.

"That's a very pretty name," Kurt amended.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked for the second time that day.

"Yes sir," Kurt answered. He turned around to shout to his dad that Blaine was here and he was going, before taking Blaine's hand in his.

Once everyone was in the car, Kurt asked the obvious question. "What're we gonna do?"

Brielle jumped at the opportunity. "Can we go get ice cream, Blaine?" she asked hopefully.

Blaine chuckled a little, but said, "Sure, as long as it's okay with Kurt."

Kurt was clearly worried about it going all to his hips, but nonetheless agreed to the idea.

"Yayy!" the small girl squealed. "You're the best, Kurt!" She reached her body forward to give Kurt a kiss on the cheek before returning to her previous position.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I'm getting Praline Pecan. What do you want honey?" Blaine asked Brielle, picking her up and resting her on his hip like earlier so that she could look at all of the flavors.

"Ummmm, chocolate." she said. "WAIT, no. Strawberry!"

"Okay, strawberry. And what do you want Kurt?" the short, dark haired boy asked, facing in question.

"Low-fat vanilla, please. And are you sure you don't want me to pay?" Kurt asked his boyfriends for about the fifth time.

"Yes, Kurt, I'm sure. This is my treat," Blaine told the countertenor before telling the cashier their order.

A couple of minute later, all three of them were licking their preferred cone (or in Bri's case, cup) of ice cream.

"Thank you, Blaine. I love you!" the short girl said in between spoonfuls on ice cream.

"You're welcome, honey." Blaine smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Blaine." Kurt said. He leaned over to kiss his boyfriend in thanks.

"You're welcome, too." he said.

When Blaine, Kurt, and Brielle finished their ice cream, Blaine suggested that the go hang out at the park across the street.

Brielle excitedly said, "Yeah, let's go! Let's go!"

Blaine then proceeded to pick the little girl up and place her on his shoulders. Kurt laughed as Blaine ran out of the ice cream shop's doors, dropping Brielle's cup in the trash on the way.

Kurt walked out of the doors in a calm manner, unlike his childish boyfriend, who was already across the street. The three of them met up at the monkey bars, because that was the first thing Brielle wanted to conquer. But about two bars across, and she was flailing her legs, yelling for Blaine to help her the rest of the way.

"Left hand, right hand, left hand..." Blaine guided the short girl across the bars while holding onto her waist.

"Yes! I did it, Kurt. Did you see?" Brielle screamed triumphantly.

"Yes, I did. That was awesome," Kurt congratulated gave her a high five before helping her off of the playset. She took off running, Blaine and right behind her, until she reached the swings.

"Kurt, can you push me pleeeeaaase?" she asked with her best puppy dog face.

The countertenor nodded and walked behind her, pulling the ropes backward, then letting go.

"Weeeeeee!" Brielle exclaimed, but stopped upon spotting her best friend Katy on the red slide. She let her feet dangle so that they slowed the swing down until it stopped. "Blaine, Katy's over there! Can I go play with her?"

"Of course, honey," Blaine said. Brielle didn't need to be told twice; she was off running without a moment's hesitation.

Kurt and Blaine sat on two swings, hand interlocked, watching the adorable little Anderson until she stumbled up to them, tired and covered in dirt.

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked. Bri merely nodded. The three of them walked to the car and left the park.

"You know, Blaine, I think you should keep Kurt around," she said tiredly.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. "I think i will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done, darlings. Reveiwes are my drugs, except they don't harm my body. I mean, unless I get an awesome review and flail and hit a piece of furniture. But anyway, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
